


Peggy Carter, Vampire Hunter

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Biting, Carvis, Enjoy I guess :), F/M, Hey man it's a story about Vampires what do you expect, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeggy, PWP, Smut, Vampire!Jarvis, Vampires, Yeah I got nothing else, blood sucking, heehee, well maybe a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaboiksar: "There isn't enough steamy PWP Carvis. Ever thought about crazy AU? Like, vampire!Jarvis? LOL<br/>He seems like the best angsty type of vampire. He doesn't want to hurt anyone but he has to to live. Man, the sexual tension with him and Carter would be awesome. He helps her with her stuff and she offers to feed him to keep him from having to hurt random people. Oh and Anna could have been the one who turned him but she died a long time ago."</p><p>Peggy Carter learns what it's like to fall in love with a vampire. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter, Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaboiksar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiksar/gifts).



> Dear everyone else:
> 
> I've never read or watched twilight, so don't worry, nobody sparkles.
> 
> Also, I don't know how to write smut. I tried. I'll let you decide just how badly I failed.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this neat little one-shot AU adventure.  
> BTW, in my mind, Vampire!Jarvis is sexy as hell.

Peggy Carter, Vampire Hunter; member of the VAA (Vampire Apprehension Agency), stands in the doorway to Stark's mansion. Her white blouse is tucked into a russet corset, adding to her brown trouser and laced heels ensemble.

"Come along, Mr. Jarvis, we've got to go  _now_!" urges Peggy as she glances back. 

Jarvis shakes his head and silently refuses to budge. He's clad in his usual woolen suit. It  _is_ still 1940's New York City, after all.

"Please! We're wasting time! This may be our only opportunity to take him out! We must make our move while he sleeps!" Peggy's voice is growing sterner with each word.

But Jarvis won't move. Daylight is streaming in through the opened door, nipping at his well-polished shoes.

"Jarvis! For heaven’s sake!" hollers Peggy.

"I can't, Ms. Carter. I've - I've forgotten that I must make Mr. Stark a soufflé for tonight and he will be ever disappointed if I neglect such a wish."

"Mis-ter Jarvis! I can assure you that Howard Stark will be more grateful if the vampire Ringleader, who is intent on kill him, is eradicated! Howard's soufflé can wait!"

Jarvis' brow furrows and his mouth forms into a pout.  

"What is it, lad?" Whines Peggy as she tries to remain calm, but her patience wearing dangerously thin.

"Ms. Carter, you don't think that  _all_  vampires are evil, do you? I mean, do you think it's possible that some are good as well?" Jarvis glances towards the light playing at his feet.

"I don't know, Mr. Jarvis. I haven't been formally introduced to a 'good one', and thus I cannot make any definitive conclusions."

"Oh. Yes. Well, I suppose so. Quite right." He answers quickly. He pauses momentarily before continuing. "Hypothetically though, if you were to meet a good vampire, would you still be required to kill them?" 

"Mr. Jarvis, I am sensing an alternative motive to this conversation. But to answer your question: legally yes. Morally...well, I'm not sure."

"So what you're stating is that your moral decision may not align with your legal obligations?"

 "Not necessarily. Mr. Jarvis, are you trying to tell me something?" Peggy places a hand on her hip and stares at the man with concern.

 "Well, as a matter of fact I - um - I have this friend you see, and he knows someone who is - uh - one of  _those_. But this friend claims that this person is good. Not out to cause any harm or ill will upon anyone and instead is just trying to fit into society."

 "This friend of a friend of yours seem to be in quite the predicament. You do understand, Mr. Jarvis, that vampires must feed on human blood to survive, right? And their victims are innocent people who succumb to the ways of these ancient creatures."

"I do. But a vampire can choose to kill or not, just as every human has that choice as well. We are not the murderous beasts that legend portrays us as."

" _We_?" Chirps Peggy, arching her brow.

"Uhhhm..." stammers Jarvis, his ears turning a bright red.

"I  _know_." Peggy hums, as her voice softens and her temper cools.

Jarvis sighs in defeat and simply replies: "How?"

"I am trained to hunt Vampires. Your skin is pale. You work inside all day. You run your errands at dusk and you aid my investigations by night. And not to mention our current situation." she flashes him a cheeky smile while gesturing to the light nipping at his toes.

 Jarvis doesn't smile back, however. Instead he poses a question. "So, I suppose that next you will turn me over to the VAA, where I will be interrogated and ultimately succumb to the fate of my species?"

"Did I say that?" retorts Peggy.

"That is your  _occupation_ , Ms. Carter." returns Jarvis as he swallows thickly. 

"Well, yes it is. But as we hinted at just moments ago, my legal obligations may not coincide with my moral judgment." Peggy bats her eye lashes ever so slightly. "That is, if I were to be formally introduced to a 'good' vampire."

Jarvis' eyes lighten. "Well then.” He extends a hand and Peggy accepts it. “My name is Edwin Jarvis and I am a vampire. How do you do, Ms. Carter."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintances, Mr. Jarvis." curtsies Peggy, playing along.   
Falling out of character then, she begins: "I am curious though, what is your story?"

"What about the Ringleader, Ms. Carter?" Jarvis says anxiously, returning to the subject of their latest mission.

"Oh. I suppose I’ll allow him a few more minutes of slumber." she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Alright then." Jarvis replies, but escorts the two away from the doorway and further into the darkness of the house. "I was in the military before the war and assisted a General out of country. It was under those circumstances that I met my wife." 

Peggy's eyes widen is surprise upon the mention of a wife. Clearly this is the first time Jarvis has spoken of her.

"We were married within months, but war broke out shortly thereafter. Anna was not safe, for she was one of  _them_. More brutal associations than the VAA existed in war-stricken Europe at the time, Ms. Carter. They were merciless. Absolutely merciless. Anna was good. She was genuine and sincere. I would never have known that she be a vampire until she approached me with her concerns surrounding the matter and the fact that we were soon to be wed. I told her it wouldn’t matter and that I loved her regardless. But those men did not care. They hunted her down and by the time I reached her side she was striving for her final breaths. There was only one way I could save her. 

'Drink from me!' I pleaded. 'Drink from me!' 

'But you will be turned!' she cried. 

And I looked into her sapphire eyes, speaking words of love and uttered the only thing I could: 'Please.' 

And so she drank. She drank and I died. 

When I came to, I crawled over to see Anna lying on the ground, eyes cold and grey with another wooden arrow plunged through her heart. I grew colder, paler and then I cried.

 

I attempted to remain in the army, but one gets so hungry. And it is so horrific having to feast upon the dying and decaying. 

But, that's where your organization was called in, Ms. Carter: To hunt down those who were preying on the wounded and, in some gut-wrenching cases, men within their own trenches. In the desperation of war, vampires were exposed and painted as heartless, cruel beings. I was scared. And so, I fled. 

I managed to arrive back to London and hide away. Inevitably this was how I encountered Mr. Stark. In a drunken state, he swung a few punches at the wrong person; a vampire of incredible strength. He was surely about to die when I stepped in. I couldn't watch an innocent person be murdered like that, and I was still going through the adjustment to my new way of life. Killing was something I simply could not do.

Mr. Stark was grateful and offered me a position as his personal guard against Vampires. Of course to the public eye, I am merely his butler. 

 

And so, here we are now." Jarvis smiles slightly as he tries to gage Peggy's reaction.

"Wow. That is one remarkable story, Mr. Jarvis. Though, I am terribly sorry about your wife." Peggy is amazed by it all. All these years she has hunted vampires. She has killed many and apprehended even more. She truly is the best in the VAA (though her colleagues refuse to admit it). But now Jarvis has shed a whole new light upon these creatures. There will always be bad vampires, those who kill intentionally, take hostages and turn others for sport; quite like the vampire she was after today. But many more are probably good. During the war they must have suffered from starvation, experiencing heightened aggression and causing the feeding that occurred to appear very gruesome. But perhaps some feedings were merciful in a sense as well. After all, vampires were once people too. They still are, just different is all.

 

"I did what I could to save Anna, but I know that she would have wished that happiness find me in the future. In fact, I truly believe that I am the happiest I have been in ages." Jarvis grins sweetly. 

"Even though you are aiding me in capturing your own kind?" Peggy asks, shame underlying her tone. 

"Mr. Stark knew that I could be a useful asset to you in tracking down the men who aim to kill him. I know their ways and my inside information could bring this case to a close faster than if you were to work alone, Ms. Carter."

 "I am certainly glad that Howard introduced us. You have been quite instrumental. Several of the men we have taken down can certainly be accredited to you!" she agrees. "I too, feel quite happy when you are by my side, Mr. Jarvis." Peggy bows her head and looks away shyly.

 "Really?" says Jarvis with surprise. 

 "Absolutely." she beams, flashing him her chocolate eyes.

 Jarvis' brow softens as a tender smile forms across his lips. 

Peggy and Jarvis lock onto one another’s gaze. They are entranced; an inclination between them that neither is a stranger to, just never before face-to-face. And never  _this_ close.

 

"Bite me." Peggy breathes at last.

"I beg your pardon?" Jarvis answers, but he cannot deter his sight from trailing to the lush neck Peggy begins to offer.

"You heard me. Bite me. If you really are 'good' then this shall be the test." She brushes the last strand of her chestnut locks away from her neck and pulls down the fabric of her blouse. 

Jarvis' eyes dart between Peggy's face and her throat, untrusting of his primal instincts around her. Slowly then, he takes a cautious step towards her and she reaches out her hand. Jarvis takes it. Her grip is warm against his cold skin; a warmth that spreads throughout his entire body. Peggy leads Jarvis down the hall until they arrive at one of Howard's many guest rooms. 

She stands at the edge of the bed, once again exposing her neck to the man in front of her. 

Jarvis has not fed in approximately a week and his fangs are eager to sink into flesh. But they're under his control, not the vampire within. And so, Jarvis bends his head and places a soft kiss on her tender skin. Peggy sighs lightly at the contact.

Then Jarvis bites. His fangs sink in as gently as he can manage and he slowly begins to suck. She tastes wonderful.

Peggy clutches onto Jarvis' suit coat as she feels the sting of his canines within her. Her heart rate increases and adrenaline pumps through her veins. Her mouth is agape at this painful, yet exhilarating experience. Some part of her mind is convinced that it may even feel better than sex.

 

Then Jarvis senses that Peggy's legs begin to tremble and he snaps back to reality. He quickly halts his feed, but is slow to remove his lips from her neck. 

Peggy's knees buckle and Jarvis tightens his grip around her waist to prevent her from falling. A look of worry is painted across his face. 

Peggy reopens her eyes and forms a lazy smile. She stares at his lips and the traces of crimson that linger upon them.

"I'm sorry." whispers Jarvis but before he can continue, Peggy's lips are upon his. It's a hot, sloppy kiss and, as she works her tongue, she can taste the iron from her blood. Peggy however, doesn't mind because color has returned to Jarvis' cheeks having fed. While, for someone who has just been drank from, Peggy has incredible stamina. 

She withdraws until the back of her knees meet the mattress, where she allows herself to fall backwards. She's regaining her strength and is keen to test the theory her mind proposed mere seconds ago.

Jarvis stares at Peggy, almost in disbelief. He never thought that she would accept his vampire-self, let alone fall in love with his human side too. But the look in her eyes is of desire and admiration. And so, Jarvis peels off his suit coat and lays down, hovering only inches above Peggy. "I love you." he says.

 "And I love you." she replies before pulling his head towards her and rekindling their passionate kiss.

 

Jarvis' mouth begins to trail over Peggy's jaw and throat, leaving feathery kisses in its wake. He arrives at her cleavage; his lips tenderly caressing the center crease. Meanwhile, his hands glide down her sides, tracing the curve created by her corset. Jarvis then glances back up to Peggy, silently seeking permission. 

She bites her lip and runs her fingers through his hair before finally flashing him an enthusiastic smile.

Jarvis doesn't hesitate. He begins to unlace the leathery accessory; Peggy's breath hitching with each tug. Finally it becomes undone and Peggy reaches up to undo the buttons of Jarvis' grey suit vest. He sheds it when she is through and both are left in crisp white shirts; which they agree is still considered 'overdressed'.

And so, the pair work carefully to disrobe one another; pausing along the way to sample and savor newly exposed flesh.

 

Jarvis is strong, by human standards, that is. His muscles seem etched into his skin and their contours are silhouetted against the low light. He could easily overpower her, yet he is so gentle.

Peggy is more gorgeous than Jarvis could have ever imagined. He had fallen for her intelligence and individuality; but as she lay exposed in front of him, Jarvis finds himself falling in love all over again.

 

Their hands explore one another, tenderly discovering sensitive areas and committing them to memory.

The feel of their tangled bodies is something neither can get enough of. Their tempo quickens as Jarvis' mouth ravages Peggy’s. She turns sharply and nips his ear lobe. He lets out a guttural moan and lifts his head to her. His hand migrates to her inner thigh causing her to shiver; yet, there is an emanating warmth and dampness that greets his touch. 

Peggy's eyes lock onto his green orbs and her arms reach up behind his neck. She pulls him downwards and kisses him, hugging at his back and silently urging him on.

Gently, he coaxes her legs apart and positions himself at her center. Slowly he pushes forward, entering her as her warmth embraces him. 

Both release a whimper of pleasure as they indulge in the feel of finally being one. 

 

Peggy's hips buck in anticipation which sets her lover into motion. He begins gradually at first, working up his pace as Peggy moves to meet him. 

As the rhythm builds, Jarvis' mouth once again finds Peggy's neck. But as his lips come into contact, she writhes, still sensitive around the wound. Jarvis shifts quickly and switches sides. Peggy throws her head back, bowing her neck to grant him better access. Jarvis kisses turn open-mouthed as their momentum becomes furious. With each thrust, his fangs rasp over her skin, not drawing blood, but driving Peggy towards the brink.

She arches her back as he moves inside her; Peggy's blood red nails scraping along Jarvis' milky flesh.

 

Both are close with their pants and moans of ecstasy being indication of current status. Then Peggy begins to tremble as a wave of heat washes over her from head to toe. She arcs in desperation as Jarvis delivers the undoing blow. Peggy's insides tense and pulse around him, causing Jarvis to gasp and unravel within her. His movements are erratic while he and Peggy both ride out the sensation.

 

Breaths are heavy and pulses race as the two finally still. Their hearts thunder unitedly, as Jarvis props himself to look at Peggy. He stares in awe of her and bends his head to kiss her lips. She reciprocates, and with her hand, caresses his cheek. They look at each other once more. Loose strands of slicked hair have fallen onto Jarvis' forehead. Peggy's lipstick is smudged and her makeup is a mess. Then, both smile. They grin at one another in a way that only they can share. Jarvis' fangs peek out from the corners of his lips. Finally he has no reason to hide them. 

 

"Edwin, you are an incredible lover." says Peggy, breaking their silence. It turns out Peggy's mind was wrong. Though being bitten felt good, it could never hold a candle to sex, at least when not when she had the right partner.

"As are you, Peggy." replies Jarvis.

"I look forward to our future, especially if activities such as this are involved." she purrs.

"Future? You wish to share a future with me?" murmurs Jarvis.

"Of course I do!" Peggy smiles. "I meant what I said earlier."

"As did I. I could not be happier!" he kisses her again.

Peggy giggles in response to his affections.

 

"Peggy," starts Jarvis abruptly. "I do realize that this is not the most ideal time to bring up the subject, but what about the Ringleader? It is highly unlikely that he will be asleep for much longer."

"Oh, bloody hell!" exclaims Peggy from underneath Jarvis. "I forgot all about him after being otherwise  _engaged_." She sighs heavily. "I don't desire to leave here anytime soon, but unfortunately duty calls."

Jarvis takes his cue, and rolls off Peggy. Both are disappointed to break contact as the coolness of the bedsheets overwhelm them. They sit up and begin to gather their strewn clothing. Peggy and Jarvis dress in silence; Jarvis doing up his suit, while Peggy fastens her corset. He smooths out his hair, as she reapplies her lipstick.

When ready, they glance at each other with loving eyes. 

"I'll see you later then, Edwin." nods Peggy.

"I am coming with you!" chimes Jarvis.

"But, what about the sun?" she questions with concern.

Jarvis turns to the closet and pulls out an object. "I've got an umbrella!" he exclaims.

Peggy can't help but smile. "Alright then, Mr. Jarvis. Shall we go and find ourselves a vampire overlord?"

"That sounds delightful, Ms. Carter! Let us be off!"

The two link arms and head for the door.

 

Turns out that the vampire Ringleader is a lazy son of a bitch and was indeed still sleeping when Peggy and Jarvis arrived. Armed with a crossbow, Peggy takes him out effortlessly, along with a few of his evil henchmen. Jarvis served as a distraction and provided sufficient aid in the mission. Now, Howard Stark can sleep safely - well, that is until he pisses off another set of vampires in some way...most likely by fooling around with their wives or some other ridiculous cause.

 

As for Peggy and Jarvis; well, Jarvis continues to be a valuable member of Peggy's team. Though now, she makes sure to choose cases where the vampires are truly guilty. Her valiant efforts have also earned her some say at the VAA which she uses to convince her colleagues that some vampires can be innocent and even 'good'.

 

Feeding wise, Peggy allows Jarvis to sample her from time to time. She does charge a small _fee_ , but it is something Jarvis is more than willing to pay! 

Although, Jarvis will try to vary his meals. In such situations he tries desperately not to frighten his 'victims'. He constantly begs for forgiveness before and after he bites, hides to observe them until he is ensured of their recovery and even anonymously delivers a batch of baked goods to their residence the next day. 

 

But most importantly, Peggy and Jarvis are finally happy together. They've shared many adventures and neither are ever bored. Domestic life is a blast too. Their partnership fits seamlessly into both their lives and every day is a constant reminder of how their love truly is eternal.


End file.
